


Триумф и кровь идут рука об руку

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Gladiator (2000), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Ancient Rome, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: «Здравствуй, император, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!»





	Триумф и кровь идут рука об руку

_И я никогда_  
_Не был уверен_  
_Был_  
_Ли ты_  
_Маяком или_  
_Штормом._

_Дэвид Джонс «Highway heart»_

 

Арена пахла песком и кровью. Это единственное, что ясно запомнил Тор.

Ещё он помнил вкус каленого металла на языке и душный полуденный зной, плавящийся на оголенной коже. Все остальное слилось в один сплошной страшный вой и грохот. В раскаты грома, разрывающие голубые небеса прямо над головой.

Он не помнил, как всадил кинжал в брюхо льва, не помнил предсмертный хрип иллирийца, когда в его грудь по самую рукоять вошёл клинок. Тор помнил лишь жар чужой крови на своём лице и отчаяние. Звериное отчаяние, с каким он хватался за собственную жизнь. Оно было сродни с безумием, таким сильным, что сдавливало грудь в железные тиски, отчего дыхание выходило рваным, его приходилось почти выталкивать наружу.

Тор помнил и то, с какой быстротой толкалось под рёбрами его сердце. Словно оно пыталось прожить всю жизнь за одно мгновение. Он отстранённо думал, что так оно и есть, отбивая очередной удар мощного нубийца с трезубцем и сеткой. Металл высек искры, это он тоже помнил. Помнил, как блестело под солнцем багровое лезвие его клинка, что было больно смотреть.

Тогда Тор выгрыз себе право на жизнь. Право, которое оставалось в силе лишь до очередной игры. Спектакля, как говорят в Риме.

А потом все сначала. Победа или смерть.

С его первого боя на таррагонской арене прошел почти год, а жаровня провинцианских колизеев все ещё крепко держала его, отказывалась отпускать своего верного раба-гладиатора. Он успел уже повидать не одну арену, зарезать не одно экзотическое животное, примерить не одну амуницию и убить не один десяток людей.

Таких же рабов, как и он. Бойцов с разными лицами под забралами, но с такой же целью: выжить.

Одни дрались дико, как хищные звери, загнанные в клетку. В их глазах плескалась чистая ярость, реже — страх. Именно они зачастую и подводили их. Ослепляли. Такие обычно умирали первыми, не заметив ловкого выпада противника. Умирали под радостные возгласы возбужденной толпы, воздающей славу их убийцам под вскипающими небесами арены.

Другие дрались хитро, почти грязно. Их удары были точны и быстры, выверены. Пропустишь малейший шаг — и вот клинок уже вспарывает тебе живот. Зрители любили таких: они устраивали целое шоу, настоящее зрелище. Кровавое представление. Но было у них одно слабое место. Они никогда не ожидали, что противник может использовать их приемы против них же самих. Это приводило их в изумление, секундный ступор, который нередко стоил им жизни.

А были и те, совсем ещё мальчишки, которые пришли за славой и богатством, за обещанным Эльдорадо.

 _Глупцы_.

Их потом по частям вырывали из пастей тигров, а золото текло в фундамент новых арен.

Тор давно уже перестал считать количество битв, не говоря уже о числах пораженных им гладиаторов. Он больше не чувствовал ни страха, ни нервного возбуждения перед очередной игрой. Он просто выходил на арену, сжимая в правой руке меч, и знал, что у него два выхода: убить противника или полечь самому.

Исконное и непоколебимое правило.

А ведь жить все еще хотелось. Глубоко в сознании теплилась мысль о свободе. Слишком блеклая, чтобы думать о ней.

«Завоюй публику, заставь их полюбить тебя — и ты получишь свободу», — однажды сказал ему ланиста [1]. Тор тогда провел от силы три успешных боя. Шум арены все еще стоял в ушах, глаза слезились от пыли, нервы звенели от пережитого напряжения. Хотелось согнуться пополам и просто подышать. Глубоко, ритмично, напиться воздуха досыта, но он стоял прямо и смотрел, как за далекий холмистый горизонт закатывается солнце, отрешенно думая, сколько же ему придется еще убить, чтобы оплатить себе эту свободу.

…Тор был хорошим воякой, умел выживать. У него был мощный удар и сила в руках, а дрался он с холодным разумом, собранно и уверенно. В конце концов, он же когда-то был отличным охотником. Когда-то давно, до игр и грохочущей толпы любителей понаблюдать за бойней.

Порой ему казалось, что это было в прошлой жизни.

Иногда, особенно в предрассветные часы, лежа в своей комнатушке с прогнившими стенами, Тор вспоминал о жизни за пределами амфитеатра, и с каждым разом он с ужасом осознавал, что практически не помнит её. Не помнит ни вкуса свежеиспеченного хлеба, ни аромата молодой травы. Словно воспоминания кто засыпал горячим песком Сирийской пустыни и те поблекли, ослабли. С них с каждым разом было все труднее и труднее смести пыль арен и звук ломающихся костей. Будто месяцы боев взъелись под кожу и отравили плоть.

Растянули время в вечность.

Тор ненавидел это, но продолжал сражаться. С каждым выходом на ринг он все яснее и яснее осознавал свое безразличие к происходящему, к своему противнику, к зрителям, к витающей над ареной Смерти. Он просто выполнял то, что от него ждали. Выполнял четко и красиво. Так, чтобы трибуны разрывались от восторженных воплей. Чтобы публика его любила.

Говорят: победа заразна.

_Тебе все еще хочется на свободу?_

Он вышколил себя не чувствовать ничего. Так было правильно. Так было легче жить и убивать, а потом смывать с себя чужую кровь.

Так было раньше, до того как он приехал в Рим.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

***

Их первая встреча состоялась во дворе римского тренировочного лагеря, расположившегося возле Колизея.

Тор с остальными гладиаторами только что прибыли сюда и теперь большинство занималось тем, что восхищенно рассматривали их будущее поле битвы. Тор стоял поодаль от них. И хотя их восторг он не разделял, но не изумиться таким величественным творением рук человека он не мог.

Впервые Тор видел настолько большой амфитеатр. Место, где пробуждались животные инстинкты неугомонной толпы, где смерть одного человека приводила к ликованию тысяч других, где жажда крови стала неотъемлемой частью развлечений. Сколько же жизней перемололи ненасытные жернова этой арены? Скольким убийцам возносили здесь славу?

Тор быстро задавил эту мысль. Ведь уже завтра он сам ступит на этот эшафот из песка и камня и войдет в ряды смертников, надеющихся оттянуть свою кончину, скормив толпе чужую жизнь.

Глазницы арок Колизея взирали на него холодом сумерек, от них тянуло внутренней гнилью. Боги, замершие в величественных позах на втором и третьем ярусах, казались призраками, безмолвными стражниками или проводниками душ погибших гладиаторов. Тор отвел взгляд и посмотрел в сторону ланиста. Тот оживленно разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной в дорогом одеянии.

 _Сенатор_ , мелькнула мысль, но исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Сенаторы не появляются на задворках амфитеатров, они сидят в роскошных ложах под опахалами слуг.

Мужчина, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернул голову в сторону Тора. Посмотрел прямым взглядом с оттенком интереса. Таким взглядом окидывают проделанную мастером работу или покупают жеребцов на торгах. Тор нахмурился, но чуть склонил голову в знак уважения, задавливая в себе порыв раздражения.

Он, Тор — галл [2], враг Империи, Рима, а значит раб.

На вид мужчине не было больше тридцати. Черные, как смоль, волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад и ниспадали на плечи, контрастируя с белой тогой. В вытянутом, скуластом лице ощущалась порода. Из всего его облика так и сквозило самолюбием и высокомерием. Высоким положением в обществе. Тор сильнее сжал челюсть, не позволяя гневу овладеть собой. Гнев — вернейший путь к поражению. Он давно уже усек, что это касается не только боев на арене.

Позже ланиста рассказал ему, что это был за человек.

 — Его зовут Локи Лафейсон, он сын сенатора и владелец тренировочной школы для гладиаторов в Риме, — довольно сказал ланиста, закидывая в рот кусочек сыра. — Он очень заинтересовался тобой, Галл. Если завтра ты выступишь достойно, он заберет тебя к себе. Будешь сражаться среди лучших.

И если уж умрешь, то и умрешь среди лучших.

Этого сказано не было, но Тор отчётливо услышал это. Римский амфитеатр славился не только зрелищными битвами, но и не менее зрелищными смертями. Сложить голову на арене Колизея — честь для гладиатора. Почти такая же честь, как и получить рудиус [3] от императора.

Тор лишь молча кивнул и удалился в свою комнатушку, которая скорее напоминала тюремную камеру.

Завтра он снова выйдет на поединок, снова сожмет в руке клинок и будет в очередной раз отстаивать свое право на жизнь.

***

«Здравствуй, император, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!»

Рокот пятидесяти тысячной толпы заглушил этот клич. Колизей пекся под солнцем, как горный кратер, нагревался голосами и звуками, тысячами ног и звоном стали. Тор сморгнул крупные капли пота, облизал сухие губы, пробуя вкус крови и пыли. Все тело ломило от страшной усталости. На левом плече зиял багровый порез от кинжала лежащего на земле мурмиллона [4].

По арене уже разлилась первая кровь. В воздух поднялся запах смерти, забивая легкие смрадом бойни.

Сегодня бойцы сражались по группам из десяти человек. Фракийцы [5] против мурмиллонов со стилизованной рыбой на гребне шлема. Эти зверюги дрались подло. Тор едва успел отбить колющий удар одного гладиатора. Тот со злобной усмешкой напирал все сильнее, оттесняя его, Тора, к границе арены.

Зрители галдели, отвлекая. Короткие болезненные вскрики стыли в жилах.

Изначальный план держаться вместе скатился в Тартар. Группы распались, сцепились по отдельности. Теперь тут был каждый сам за себя. Тор увернулся от очередного удара и, поднырнув под рукой мурмиллона, вогнал ему лезвие в бок. Тот издал вопль злости и боли. Снова двинулся вперед, хватаясь за рану свободной от щита рукой. Теперь он бил бездумно, невпопад. Из бока хлестала багровая кровь.

Он был как никогда уязвим.

« _Устрой зрелище, и они полюбят тебя_ ».

Поэтому Тор не спешил убивать. Он растягивал его кончину, давал зрителям погалдеть от нетерпения.

Но вот тот, пошатнувшись, грузно упал на одно колено; из руки вывалился гладиус, зарылся лезвием в пыль арены. Гладиатор тяжело дышал, его плечи натужно вздымались и опускались. Медленно, он поднял палец вверх, молчаливо отдавая на расправу свою участь.

Тор поднес к его горлу меч и поднял взгляд на императорское ложе. Колизей загрохотал. Рокот усиливался, нарастал, как тайфун, будто он, Тор, бог-громовержец.

Император встал. Трибуны враз умолкли, отчего воцарившаяся тишина давила сильнее грохота. Тор напрягся всем телом. Вперёд взметнулась рука с оттопыренным пальцем [6].

Жест означал «смерть».

_Добей его._

Тор взмахнул мечем и отсек гладиатору голову. Амфитеатр взорвался довольными криками. Шум оглушил, как удар тупым клинком. Тор снова посмотрел на ложе знати и внезапно застыл. Словно окаменел. Пульс забил пути дыхания.

Из ложи, расположенной над ложей императора, на него смотрел взгляд вчерашнего знакомого.

Ни восторга, ни одобрения, ни довольства. В этом взгляде не было ничего, кроме любопытства.

Но это всего лишь мгновение.

Зигзаг вспыхнувшей молнии.

Тор отвернулся. Сглотнул вязкую слюну. Огладил взглядом арену. Она была пуста, если не считать раскиданных по ней в страшных позах тел.

Римский колизей действительно сжирал больше человеческих душ, чем любой другой амфитеатр. Он заглатывал их десятками тысяч, переваривал вместе со шкурами львов и тигров. А потом изрыгивал вопли восторга глотками зрителей.

Тор понял лишь одно: теперь он — часть Колизея.

***

Тор до скрипа зубов сжал челюсть, вгоняя клинок в деревянный манекен. День клонился к закату, тренировочная площадка опустела, в углах ворочалась темнота. Со дня его первого боя в Риме прошло уже чуть больше двух недель. Прошло ещё две игры. Две возможности прожить подольше.

Удар — выдох.

Меч прорезал в тренировочной кукле борозду, та опасно накренилась налево, грозясь вот-вот упасть. В голове снова вспыхнули образы. Шум арены. Ослепительное солнце. Прямой взгляд зеленых глаз.

Вдох — выдох. Удар.

« _Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!_ »

Удар — выдох. Удар — выдох. Удар — выдох.

И снова тот взгляд. Черные волосы. Белые одежды.

_Локи._

Того в последнее время стало слишком много.

Куда ни сунься, везде он. Тор понимал, что, как владельцу школы гладиаторов, прямая обязанность Локи была следить, чтобы все было в порядке. Но ведь незачем приходить на его, Тора, тренировки.

А тот приходил. Не пропускал ни одну. Стоял в тени одной из арок, выходящей к баракам. Просто стоял, опершись плечом о камень стены, и смотрел. Никогда не подходил. Лишь наблюдал издали.

Первые несколько дней Тора безмерно раздражало это. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя незначимым, а именно таким он чувствовал себя в его присутствии. Злость вскипала в жилах, и манекены один за другим валились на землю. Но потом Тор начал привыкать. Привыкать постоянно ощущать на себе его взгляд. Даже во время сражений, когда глаза застилал пот и каждая унция тела ныла от усталости, он чувствовал его.

Знал, что Локи смотрит.

Теперь это почти не раздражало, но легче все равно не становилось. Ему не нравилось такое внимание, от него ему становилось не по себе. Оно сбивало с толку. Обезоруживало, даже когда в руках Тора был меч.

Удар. Удар. Удар.

Кукла грузно упала в пыль. Держащая её подпора с треском разломалась пополам.

 — Такими темпами я разорюсь на тренировочных манекенах.

Тор не вздрогнул лишь благодаря сноровки охотника и закалке в гладиаторских боях. Он лишь сильнее сжал пальцы на рукоятке меча.

 — Можешь вычесть из моего жалованья, — не оборачиваясь, огрызнулся Тор.

 — Боюсь, тебя легче убить, чем обеспечить.

Тор мог поклясться, что губы Локи изогнулись в лукавой ухмылке. Тот вынырнул из тени и стал перед ним.

Манекен жалобно скрипнул под очередным ударом.

 — Именно поэтому ты выставляешь меня на каждую игру?

 — Именно поэтому ты каждый раз выходишь целехонек?

В словах не было ни осуждения, ни злобы. Одно озорство и самолюбие.

Удар — выдох.

Какое-то время Локи молчал, наблюдал, и Тор чувствовал, как сильнее затягиваются под кожей нити нервов. Почти трещат.

 — Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то так самоотверженно сражался.

 — Мне есть за что сражаться.

 — Деньги?

 — Свобода.

Локи усмехнулся.

 — Конечно. Каждому свое. Одним подавай золотые горы, другим скажи, что они свободны, и они от счастья просто не будут знать, что с ней делать.

Тор промолчал, только кинул исподлобья на него хмурый взгляд.

 — Если бы я дал тебе свободу, что бы ты сделал?

Вопрос полоснул по рёбрам. Тор резко поднял на Локи взгляд, ища подвоха. Но выражение лица мужчины выражало искреннее любопытство. Во всяком случае Тор хотел верить, что это действительно было искренне любопытство.

 — Не знаю, — пожал плечами он. — Наверно, вернулся бы домой.

Локи внимательно посмотрел на него.

 — А у тебя есть дом, куда можно вернуться?

Тор сглотнул внезапно вставший в горле ком, уши заложило звуками сжирающего дерево пламени и ржанием напуганных коней. От его настоящего дома римские легионы оставили лишь пепелище.

 — Нет, но я бы построил новый.

 — Давай сделаем так, — оживился Локи. В его глазах зажегся огонек возбуждения. — Если ты одолеешь меня, я дарую тебе свободу.

 — Мне не нужны подачки, — ощетинился Тор.

 — А кто сказал, что это подачка? Ты честно добудешь в борьбе право быть свободным. От одного гладиатора я не обеднею. В ком-ком, а в них сейчас недостатка нет.

Тор поднял подбородок, напарываясь на острый и хитрый взгляд напротив. Локи коротко улыбнулся, будто пытался приободрить. Тор так бы и подумал, если бы не знал наверняка, что этой улыбкой тот скорее насмехается, бросает ему вызов. Или же загоняет в ловушку.

Но он согласился, успокаивая себя тем, что терять-то ему все равно уже нечего. А так хоть развлечется малек. Посмотрит, как этот зазнавшийся сын сенатора управляется с оружием.

Как вскоре оказалось, зазнавшийся сын сенатора обращаться с оружием умел и умел очень хорошо. Сперва, когда Тор увидел, какое оружие выбрал для поединка Локи, то презрительно фыркнул:

 — Ты что собрался драться этой косой? — не удержался он.

 — Неужели ты уже испугался? — мгновенно вернул ему тот.

Эту «косу» в народе называли «глефа». Она была заметно короче копья и вместо заостренного наконечника имела что-то вроде слабоизогнутого меча с металлическим древком с зазубринами, не позволяющим рукам соскальзывать. На самом деле удобная штука, подумал Тор, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Поединок начался, и именно тогда Тор понял, что поспешил с выводами.

Локи не был похож ни на одного противника, с которым ему, Тору, когда-либо доводилось сражаться. Он не хитрил, не использовал грязные приемы, не делал подлых подсечек, но все равно было в нем что-то не то. Своей глефой он со свистом раскраивал воздух, вился юрким ужом, используя проворство и ловкость, природную гибкость своего тела, нанося сильные и быстрые удары.

Локи дрался так, будто танцевал. Грациозно и красиво. Смертоносное оружие в его руках то и дело лепестком лезвия выписывало блеклый полукруг, грозясь нанести увечье.

Тор постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что невольно засматривается на него. Будто впадает в транс, лишь по привычке отбивая удары. Ему приходилось каждый раз одергивать себя. Напоминать себе, что они сейчас бьются друг против друга. Что он, Тор, сражается за свою свободу. Что Локи — его противник. А его глефа — коса самой Смерти.

Он удобнее перехватил меч, еле успев отбить очередной удар. Локи умело чередовал рубящие и колющие приемы. Умел подловить, отвлечь, пустить по ложному пути.

Он был _не хуже_ , не слабее гладиаторов — и эта мысль не давала Тору покоя. Она сбивала, мешала, как надоедливая муха. Где-то внутри разгоралось пламя досады и злости. Тор не заметил, как начал вкладывать в удары эмоции. Вестись у них на поводу.

Такого с ним раньше не случалось.

Гнев застилал глаза красной пеленой. Хотелось больше, сильнее, до конца. Перед взором начали всплывать картинки прошлого. Апеннинские луга, усеянные чабрецом, сменились горящими домами, криками, смрадом и пеплом. Затем плен, а потом арены. Бесчисленное множество боев. Шум толпы.

Образы вставали, как живые, тускнели, а потом снова наливались цветом, наводнялись звуками. Скрежет сталкивающегося металла вторил им.

_Свобода. А что ты с ней будешь делать?_

Тор пропустил тот момент, когда Локи, отбив боковой удар меча, извернулся и оказался у него за спиной. У горла появилось жало лезвия. Тор замер, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Сердце подкатило к самым гландам. Он нервно облизал пересохшие и горьковатые от пыли губы.

 — Прекрати думать. В бою должно думать тело, а не разум, — прошелестел голос Локи прямо в ухо, пошевелив дыханием кончики волос. — Увидимся завтра на арене, Галл.

Давление на горло исчезло, но оно надломило что-то глубоко в груди Тора.

***

Тор думал, что хуже уже быть не может, оказалось нет, может. Еще как может.

Их поединок в сумраке тренировочной площадки что-то нещадно поменял. Положил начало чему-то новому, странному, непривычному. Тор каждой частичкой тела ощущал это.

Что-то изменилось.

Нет, Локи все ещё постоянно мельтешил перед глазами, приходил на его тренировки и безмолвной тенью наблюдал за ним. Он появлялся незаметно и также незаметно исчезал.

Все вроде бы осталось по-прежнему, но вот только Тор заметил, что Локи стал смотреть на него как-то задумчиво, серьезно. Будто старался разглядеть то, чего не мог увидеть в себе сам Тор.

Это беспокоило его.

Беспокоили Тора и его новые сны. В них все чаще появлялись хитрые зеленые глаза и стройное тело. Раньше Тор не замечал за собой такого. Ему всегда удавалось без проблем забыть, выкинуть из головы плохие сны и не мучиться ими.

Так было всегда, но теперь что-то сломалось.

У него начинало ныть в висках, когда он пытался найти хоть какое-нибудь достойное оправдание, почему, о боги, почему ему снится это. Но причин Тор не находил. Оставалось только в тихом отчаянии сжимать волосы в кулак, не давая им возможность опуститься ниже.

Тор старался выкоренить из себя любые, даже самые малейшие зародки мысли о Локи. Он стал вдвое больше тренироваться. Но лучше не становилось. Тренировки, видимо, больше не работали. Появилась рассеянность, невнимательность.

Так больше продолжаться не могло.

Тор осознал это в полную меру, когда едва не пропустил целящийся в плечо наконечник копья-гаста. Тот просвистел в каком-то дюйме от кожи и был так похож на глефу… Тор отшатнулся, пытаясь восстановить равновесие и вытолкать из головы лишние мысли.

_Только не сейчас._

Мощный гопломах [7] злобно улыбнулся. Эта улыбка под решетчатым забралом напоминала звериный оскал, дикий и хищный. Он резко сделал выпад вправо, Тор отзеркалил его движение, готовясь отбить удар левой, но гопломах неожиданно крутанулся. Тор не успел уловить манёвр, и лепесток копья прошелся по его правому боку.

Тело пронзила острая боль.

Он сгорбился, прижимая руку к тёплой ране, и попытался сосредоточиться.

Вдох — выдох.

Битва ещё не проиграна. Ещё не все утеряно.

Но не успел Тор прийти в себя, как последовал ещё один удар. Он разорвал пласт брони на груди, достав остриём плоть. Тор почувствовал, как из легких разом вышел весь воздух. В глазах потемнело. Он пошатнулся, собирая остатки сил лишь на то, чтобы не упасть. Мутный взгляд лихорадочно заскользил по арене, по тушам лежащих поодаль окровавленных тигров с чёрными дырами ран на красивой шкуре, потом поднялся на трибуны, на многотысячный народ, словно ища что-то, _кого-то_.

Локи смотрел на него с ужасом. Его лицо преобразовалось в такой же белый цвет, какой была его одежда. Тор ухмыльнулся краем губ.

_Что бы ты сделал со своей свободой?_

Гопломах торжественно поднял меч, намереваясь положить конец бою. Трибуны завыли, шум нарастал, креп, пока из него не стало выделяться одно-единственное слово.

« _Пощады!_ »

Звук был такой сильный, что казалось исходил из самих стен Колизея, нёсся по вомиториям, содрогал грунт.

Потом была лишь темнота, прорезанная вспышками боли.

***

 — Я думал, это конец.

Голос был знакомым, тихим и полным горечи. Тор на мгновение подумал, что ему это снится. Кажется. Будто это рисует его воспаленный разум. Но потом он вдруг почувствовал прикосновение чьих-то теплых пальцев. Они скользнули по щеке, огладили гребень носа, спустились к линии челюсти и вдруг исчезли. Так же быстро, как и появились. Человек приподнялся со своего места, зашелестели подолы его одежды. Он подошел ближе, потом еще ближе и наклонился.

Тор затаил дыхание, боясь выдать себя. В нос ударил приятный запах каких-то трав и масел.

 _Так когда-то пах мой дом_ , подумал Тор, но не успел он развить эту мысль, внезапно почувствовав, как холодные влажные губы прижались к его лбу. Будто оставили печать какого-то незримого обещания.

_О боги!_

…На полное восстановления сил ушло немало времени. Подняться с кровати Тор смог лишь спустя две недели тщательного ухода лекаря. И то, боль в груди не давала пребывать в вертикальном положении дольше пары часов.

На то, чтобы меч твердо лежал в руке, ушло еще три недели.

Но сколько бы времени ни прошло Тору и его было мало. Он так и не смог себе объяснить истинную причину своего поражения. Причину того, что ему приходится насильно отгонять от себя мысли о той ночи.

Была ли это вообще ночь?

Они никогда не говорили о случившимся. Локи вообще вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Это было в его стиле.

Но Тор на такое не подписывался. Вечной угрозы смерти с него было итак достаточно, чтобы еще и мучиться чем-то иным. Смиряться с такой расстановкой.

Он подловил Локи в коридоре, ведущем во внутренний двор, где расположилась тренировочная арена. Схватил за локоть и потащил в темный угол тупика, где проход резко сворачивал налево.

Локи не сказал ни слова, лишь молча поддался. Тор был готов скрипеть зубами от злости. Раны в боку и на груди все еще беспокоили его, надсадно ныли от резких движений, но он упрямо игнорировал боль. Внутри тлели угли раздражения.

Он толкнул Локи к стене. Тот чуть поморщился, но промолчал. Посмотрел на Тора с вежливым интересом, почти как тогда, в первый день их встречи.

Из небольшого прореза окна слева на лицо Локи падали красноватые лучи заходящего солнца, отчего оно делалось румяным, как у девицы. Тор скрипнул зубами. Неуместное сравнение. Опасное. Особенно сейчас, особенно с такой путаницей в голове.

Он смотрел на Локи, и перед глазами мелькали воспоминания их поединка. Тор никогда не думал, что тело мужчины может притягивать взгляд, пленять на поле боя. В самом разгаре схватки. Просто немыслимо.

 — Почему? — отчаянно зарычал он, не зная, к чему именно относится его вопрос. Почему ты смотришь на меня так? Почему не вылазишь из головы? Почему приходил на мои тренировки? Или почему поцеловал?

Тор хотел знать все сразу.

Но Локи продолжал молчать. Его взгляд был сосредоточен и прям. Казалось, он обдумывал что-то, что-то, чему было не место здесь. Решался, стоит ли промолвить это вслух. Надо ли.

Сердце Тора зашлось в бешеном ритме. Будто он находился посреди арены, среди рева трибун и звона стали.

 — Как тебя звать? — внезапно долетело до слуха.

Тор с таким остервенением впился взглядом в Локи, что другой бы уже поежился, но тот стоял спокойно. Почти равнодушно. Его голова была откинута на холодную стену позади. Черные волосы были как всегда аккуратно уложены. Пару волосинок зацепились за неотесанный камень стены.

 — Что? — неверяще спросил Тор, отводя взгляд от его волос.

 — Говорю, какое твое настоящее имя, Галл?

Тор на мгновение запнулся. В груди заскреблось непонимание, граничащее со страхом. Чего добивается этот сын сенатора? Чего он хочет?

 — Тор. Тор Одинсон.

 — Тебе идет.

Тор почувствовал, как нутро обпалил густой жар. Чужеродный, неправильный. Будто кто вонзил ему в живот кинжал и теперь водил лезвием по кровоточащей ране. Хотелось что есть силы впечатать кулак в стену напротив, прямо возле красивого лица. Хотелось взять меч и изрубить манекен до щепок. Хотелось, чтобы все это прекратилось. Оставило его в покое.

Где те времена, когда он ничего не чувствовал? Где те времена, когда единственное, за что ему надо было переживать — то, как выиграть следующий бой?

 — Прекрати, — зашипел Тор, ступая на шаг ближе. В клетке рёбер с новой силой вспыхнуло раздражение, злость от внезапно охватившего всё его естество бессилия. Смущения от происходящего. — Зачем ты все это делаешь?

Локи коротко облизал губы, заметался взглядом по лицу Тора, как будто понятия не имел, за что ему зацепиться.

Или не понимал, как остановиться.

Выдохнул:

 — Не знаю.

Слишком тихо, чтобы быть ложью.

Потому что в следующее мгновение он резко подался вперед, зачерпнул в чашу ладоней лицо Тора и одним слитным движением прижался губами к его губам.

_…О боги!_

Губы Локи обездвижили. Тор замер, захваченный врасплох. Сбитый с толку. Казалось, он разучился даже дышать.

Внезапно оказалось, что губы у Локи мягкие, податливые, а целует он так же как и сражается: ловко, нагло, красиво.

Тор не успел заметить, когда тоже положил свои руки по обе стороны лица Локи, коснулся кончиками пальцев волос. Притянул ближе, прижал. Шумно втянул через нос воздух, улавливая тот знакомый запах трав. Провел одной рукой по горячей шее, чувствуя толкающийся в фаланги пальцев пульс. Вдавил ладонь в грудь, ловя губами вырвавшееся дыхание.

Тор целовал свирепо, со всей яростью тайных желаний, мучительных ночей, недопонимания. Неизвестности. Он пил Локи взахлеб, не в силах остановиться, оторваться. Внутри словно что-то обвалилось, появился неутолимый голод. И хотелось еще и еще. Больше.

_Тебе вообще хочется на свободу?_

Локи отвечал ему жадно, алчно, неутолимо. Его руки шарили по телу Тора, словно пытаясь одновременно быть везде. Коснуться всего до чего только дотянутся. Он целовал почти хищно. Возмездием за ту роковую игру, за проигрыш, за то, что тот почти умер от меча гопломаха. Гибко терся о тело Тора, вжимался, судорожно ухватывая глотками воздух между поцелуями.

Тор не думал ни о чем, когда позволил чужому юркому языку скользнуть себе в рот. Обвести зубы, коснуться его собственного. Поцелуй распалял кожу, внутри все горело и обмирало, доводя тело до сладкого исступления.

Они целовались мокро, разнуздано, безжалостно, с тем упоением и пылом, с каким дрались. Целовались так, будто на кону стояло все. Будто они на арене, и император под рёв толпы показывает жестом «смерть». Будто сейчас на их головы обрушится тяжелый меч палача. Поэтому им надо успеть. Надо пресытиться.

Но этого никак не удавалось.

Тор вдавил пальцы в выступающие гребни позвонков, царапнул короткими ногтями кожу головы, почувствовал, как упруго дрогнуло под его руками тело Локи. А потом прижалось сильнее, притерлось.

Чувствовать чужое возбуждение оказалось просто ошеломляюще. Хотелось ощутить его в полную меру, поэтому бедра сами совершили сильный толчок, от которого Локи внезапно подавился воздухом. Его глаза широко распахнулись, голова откинулась назад. Тор тут же вжался губами в открытую шею, продолжая двигаться. Все сильнее и сильнее. Сбиваясь с ритма на беспорядочные рывки. Все тело наполнялось густым жаром. Дыхания катастрофически не хватало.

В последний момент Тор прижался губами к губам Локи, потому что тот начинал издавать слишком опасные звуки. Их могли услышать.

Тор кончил, тяжело дыша в поцелуй. Чуть отстранился, засмотрелся на болезненный излом бровей и ярко-зеленые глаза, практически утонувшие в черной бездне зрачка. Они на мгновение прикрылись, когда тело прошибло крупной дрожью. Тор зарылся носом в волосы Локи, переводя дыхание и осторожно поглаживая его спину. Успокаивая.

 — Я как-то спросил тебя, — хрипло отозвался Локи, — что ты будешь делать, если я дам тебе свободу. Твой ответ остался таким же?

Плечи Тора напряглись.

 — Я уже говорил, что мне не нужны подачки, — твердо заявил он.

 — А что если я скажу, что нанимаю тебя ланистой. Прошлый ушел, и теперь его место свободно, — Локи отодвинулся, заглянул Тору в глаза. — Из тебя бы вышел превосходный учитель и тебе бы больше не пришлось выходить на арену, чтобы развлечь зрителей. Что скажешь?

Тор подумал об останках своего дома, о сожжённых полях и обуглившихся телах. У него не осталось ничего, _никого_ , к кому можно было бы обратиться за помощью. За стенами амфитеатра он враг. И врагом останется. Дадут ли ему возможность жить нормальной жизнью? А сможет ли он вернуться к ней, к нормальной жизни?

Впервые за все время Тор подумал о том, что больше не видит себя отдельно от боев. Ведь зачастую даже те, кому император давал рудиус, оставались. Становились ланистами или владельцами школ для гладиаторов. Потому что мало у кого были те, кто их ждал и надеялся увидеть живыми.

От прошлого Тора остались лишь зола, пепел и воспоминания. Будущее было неясно и туманно. А Локи стал его маяком. Точкой отсчёта новой эры. Новой жизни.

 — Ну, какой будет твой ответ? — тревожно спросил тот.

 — Тебе придется запастись новыми манекенами, — ответил Тор и улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Ланиста - учитель и хозяин гладиаторов, покупал и опытных гладиаторов, и рабов, которые у него обучались гладиаторскому искусству, продавал их и отдавал в наем затейникам игр.  
> [2] Рудиус - деревянный меч, который даровался лучшим и символизировал свободу. Вступающие являются самостоятельными хозяевами и владельцами школ гладиаторов.  
> [3] Мурмиллоны - бойцы, носившие шлем со стилизованной рыбой на гребне, а также манику, набедренную повязку и пояс, поножу на правой ноге, толстые обмотки, закрывающие верх ступни, и очень короткие латы с выемкой для набивки на верху ступни. Мурмиллоны были вооружены гладиусом и большим прямоугольным щитом римских легионеров.  
> [4] Фракийцы имели большой шлем, закрывающий всю голову и украшенный стилизованным грифоном на лбу или на передней части гребня, и две большие поножи. Их оружием был фракийский изогнутый меч.  
> [5] Направление оттопыренный палец означал «смерть», символизируя добивающий меч, а «жизнь» обозначал просто спрятанный большой палец в кулак, символизируя меч в ножнах.  
> [6] Гопломах - распространенный тип гладиатора. Своим снаряжением имитировал греческих гоплитов. Доспехи гопломаха состояли из шлема, маленького круглого щита-пармы или большого легионерского щита, сделанного из одного листа толстой бронзы, стёганных обмоток на обеих ногах. Вооружен был копьем-гастой и кинжалом-пугио для ближнего боя.


End file.
